Flow
by loversrebellion
Summary: Santana attends Rachel's wedding as a promise she made to keep. It's a wonder of she can go through with it.


_-Drift Sequel-_

She walks by rows of people that never bothered to care, so she can get to the one that matters.  
Rachel in her _White _dress, smiling right at her, a sight that never got old. She just wishes she could see it more often.  
Quinn, in her _Black _dress, waiting to take Rachel away from her. It causes Santana to frown but she tries not to think about it as much as she has lately. She tried to convince herself if she came, she wouldn't have to worry about disappointing Rachel. Rachel has never disappointed her, she always lived past the standards. Santana has always tried to be the best for her. This time is no different.  
Brittany is sitting in the right second row, Rachel's side. Santana takes a seat by her, she greets her with a smile and then the priest begins. Santana doesn't listen to the words he is speaking, she just watches Rachel smile never fault. Her hands holding Quinns. Santana searches through herself trying to find the reason why, but it isn't her that holds the answer.  
As they exchange their vows and their rings, Santana allows a tear to slip away. She allows herself to show her emotions.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Santana doesn't know how to react, everything is piling on her. Everything inside of her is crushing and she just wants Rachel to know she cares.

She feels a hand slide over hers, she looks beside her to find Brittany looking through her with eyes of care. Brittany wipes her tears away and kisses the rest goodbye.

"I know San, I know"

Santana doesn't bother to ask what she just rests in her arms. Its been a while since she felt comfort from someone, other than alcohol. She doesn't watch Rachel and Quinn kiss because her heart wont be able to take it.

_{Wedding After Party}_

"Dance with me?"  
"Of course"

Santana takes Rachel into her arms and already it starts to get to her.

"Santana?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you stand by my side forever?"  
"No"  
Rachel stops dancing for a split second and Santana laughs before finishing her sentence.  
"I will stand by your side five ever."  
Rachel laughs and its a sound that Santana never gets tired of. Santana actually laughs too, she actually gets to have a moment with Rachel before she goes away.  
"I miss you San. I promise when I get back, we will spend so much time together, unless you wouldn't like that."  
"I would love that"  
"I'm just sorry"  
"Sorry?"  
"Yes for not being there for you as much as you were for me, and I promise that will change."  
"You promise?"  
"Yes I promise."

Rachel's hand brushes across Santana's _Grey_ tie.

"It's nice to see you be open."  
"It feels nice"  
"Santana, you should never hide from yourself again. Who you are is the most wonderful person I know and someday you will change the world."  
"You have very high hopes for me."  
"Because you always live up to them."  
"Rach you never let me down."  
"I try my hardest not to."  
"I want to say this one thing before you leave."  
"Go ahead don't worry San I always have time for you."  
"If you and Quinn have kids..."  
"Yes you can be the godmother. I already thought about it."  
"Thank you"  
"No problem and if you ever need to talk, I don't even care if you call at three in the morning. I will be there for you, and I will stay up for as long as you need me to."

Santana shed a tear again but this time it was only for Rachel. To show her she is so important that Santana would even show her feelings to her. Even though she never does that for anyone else.

Without a word Rachel wipes the lonely tear away and embraces her. One heart beats for the two.

"I love you Santana, with all my heart."

"I love you more than anything else."

Santana falls from within as Rachel lays a kiss right beside her lips and gives her one last embrace. With sudden movement Quinn walks over to take Rach away for good this time.

"I will see you soon San be sure you call me."

Santana bows her head slightly to her and watches them walk away. Quinn's hand around Rachel's back. She stands there trying to not let the jealousy kill her.

Brittany takes her away as soon as she sees the pain in Santana's eyes.

"I just love her"

"I know San"

"I know I need to get out of this, but I can't"

"With time you will"

"Even with time, my heart will just long for her more."

"San"

"Quinn better make her happy."

"She will San."

"You want to know why I never admitted my feelings to her?"

"Why?"

"Because I know in the next life we will have a better chance."

_-Santana's POV-_

What I am feeling is a sort of feeling that feeds of your happiness, it is always hungry. Though hope tries to fight it of but most of the time it never wins. I never win, but what I am made of tells me, that my soul will meet hers in another dimension. In another life I will win, though for now, in this one I fail at living in it.

_For now I am left to regret_

_and __**drift**__ away._


End file.
